


Powerful with a Little Bit of Tender

by SweetwaterBackwoods



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetwaterBackwoods/pseuds/SweetwaterBackwoods
Summary: Kiko and Sasha take care of Azu.
Relationships: Azu/Sasha Racket/Kiko
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Powerful with a Little Bit of Tender

Azu sits on the bed. Her feet just barely touch the ground. Her hands are bound behind her back and she’s blindfolded. She feels exposed, and in a sense she is, considering the fact she’s just in a red lace one piece that forms a V-shape on her stomach. The room is silent, but she knows Kiko’s there. Azu can feel her eyes staring and she squirms in anticipation because of it. She opens her legs a little but stops once she hears Kiko hum.

“Not yet, pretty girl, be patient,” she whispers. Her tone is firm but cocky. Azu stifles a whine and obeys, slowly bringing her legs back to the middle. Kiko laughs.

She hears her move closer, her body heats right in front of her, all Azu has to do is lean forward and her lips would be all over Kiko’s stomach, but she won’t. She can’t, not until she has permission.

Kiko swings her legs on either side of hers and sits in Azu’s lap, she grinds her hip quickly as she situates herself which pulls a groan from Azu. She laughs and grinds a little harder, “eager tonight are we?” she says.

Azu's mouth grows dryer by the second and all she wants to do is touch and feel every inch of her girlfriend but her hands are still tied behind her. She makes a weak attempt at pulling them free. Kiko brings her hands and slowly traces up and down Azu’s stomach. Cold fingers tracing over and under the lace. She cooly circles a nipple which shocks her. Kiko leans down and places a small kiss on it.

“Beautiful,” she says. She leans in and kisses Azu hard, almost pushing them both back on the bed. It’s pretty much all teeth and hot breath and it knocks her senseless. They eventually settle, but Kiko still sucks and bites hard on her bottom lip. When she breaks off she just leaves the same harsh bites down Azu’s neck, she leaves a wide open bit towards her shoulder. Azu moans.

“Please. Please, Kiko. I-I need to touch you. See you…” she says.

There’s silence for the moment. She feels Kiko keep a strong grip on Azu’s shoulders, then she laughs again, “soon, darling,” she whispers before kissing her again. This one’s slow and long, but it’s still hot and skin tingling. Kiko sucks with a rhythm that makes her dizzy every time.

She thinks she feels the bed shift but she’s not paying that close of attention to it. Suddenly, there’s a new pair of hands and they slowly untie the blindfold. Once it’s off, that pair of hands begins to make its way down. One hand cups Azu’s breast, while the other travels down further, into her waistline. She gasps into her kiss with Kiko and arches her back as best she can.

There’s a shy laugh by her ear that’s followed by a kiss just below it. Azu slowly opens her eyes and turns to see Sasha. Black hair covering her eyes but not able to hide the blush on her cheeks. She gives her a small smile, “Hey there,” she says.

Azu looks between the two women in a mixture of confusion and arousal, which isn’t helped by the fingers Sasha has dangerously close to her cunt. Kiko gets up and now she can finally see that she’s nude, save for a garter belt that falls at her waist and runs down her thighs. Azu swallows. Sasha gives another laugh and follows that movement with her lips, trailing a line of kisses down her neck.

“What, What is all this,” Azu breathes out. Kiko looks to Sasha and gives a nod. Sasha then, much to Azu’s distaste, removes her hands from her body. She kisses her on the cheek briefly before standing up and next to Kiko.

She sees now that she’s in a black satin romper with white lace down the sides. It lands perfectly on Sasha’s body and Azu bites her lip as she takes no secrecy in looking her up and down. Kiko takes note of that and walks closer to Sasha. She grabs a handful of the fabric as if to stock. She takes a finger and slides one of the straps and moves it so it falls down her shoulder. She lifts her hand and fingers it into Sasha’s hair. They kiss, slow and messy and Azu wants to be a part of it. She almost opens her legs again, or tries to get any sort of other friction on her body but it’s useless. So she sits stiff and watches as Sasha gets lost in the kiss, Kiko holding her lower back and bringing her closer.

They break away but Sasha immediately darts down and begins to kiss Kiko’s neck, making the woman moan for a brief moment. Her dominating resolve goes away for a moment before it’s back in full force. Kiko gently pushes Sasha off and stands tall. She grabs Sasha’s romper again. She turns to Azu, “you were admiring this yeah?” she says.

Azu blinks for a moment and goes to nod but she doesn’t. Kiko fully turns back to her now. Strong legs spread apart and hands crossed across her chest, “I asked a question, Azu,” she says.

Azu swallows and nods her head, “Ye-yes she looks. It’s very good on her, Sa-Sasha,” she croaks out.

Kiko smiles and Sasha blushes. She reaches out and Sasha moves forward. Standing at her side again. “And do you want me to take this off her,” she says. She traces a finger over Sasha’s burn scar and leaves a tender kiss in its wake.

Azu nods vigorously, “Pl-please.”

Kiko smiles and nods. Within seconds the small garments off and Sasha stands naked. Azu takes her in and breathes out a sigh. Sasha laughs nervously but stares at her with the same amount of want and intensity as Azu is feeling.

Kiko takes her hands and moves them all over Sasha. From her shoulders down to her fingertips. Over her hips to the dip in her back. Up her spine and up and over down to her bellybutton. Then Kiko smirks and moves a little lower. She cups Sasha’s cunt and squeezes. Sasha moans and brings her hands up to grip Kiko’s shoulders. Azu bucks now and lets out a frustrated sigh. Kiko and Sasha both laugh, “I suppose this was for her,” Kiko says.

The two women finally come back over to the bed and the roles switch. Now Sasha is the one kissing her while Kiko comes around the back and roams her hands all along her body while leaving hot and open kisses all along her shoulders and neck. She still can’t touch them and it’s driving Azu insane.

Kiko brings her hands down and plays with the ribbon that binds her. Her breath catches and Sasha breaks the kiss to smile down at her. She’s so small that she only needs to straddle one of Azu’s thighs. She grinds softly while she gets to work running her hands along Azu’s stomach.

Kiko comes close to her ear and lets out a short breath. THe air hitting Azu and raising goosebumps on her skin. She leans in further and nips at her earlobe. Azu moans. “Do you want these ties off, love,” Kiko says.

“Yes,” she says immediately, “Please I...I need to touch-oh,” she rambles, stopping when Kiko begins to suck on her neck. Sasha’s still taking her hands and running them all down Azu’s body. The sensations from both of them leave her dizzy but relaxed. This is the most relaxed she’s been in a long time. She leans her head to the side to make more room for Kiko who takes it.

Then she’s gone again and so is Sasha  _ again  _ and Azu’s composure is fading fast. Kiko appears in her view. She repositions Azu easily. Pushes her down onto the bed and moves her legs so she’s flat against the mattress, careful with her still bound hands. She comes up and reaches under Azu’s back. She feels the ribbons loosen and her wrists are free. Before Kiko can get far, Azu reacts. She grabs her arm and pulls her down, making her fall on top. Azu kisses her hard while her hands finally reach all over. They brush over her nipples, a sensitive spot, Azu knows. Kiko inhales sharply and bites down hard on Azu’s lip. She yelps and pulls away. Kiko’s eyes look down on her. They’re angry but hungry.

“That’s going to cost you,” she says.

Azu’s blood runs cold, but she takes her hand and flicks one more finger of her nipple, “worth it,” she breathes. Kiko smirks and kisses her one more time quickly before she stands back up.

Sasha’s been standing at the foot of the bed watching them with a curiosity that’s innocent but hot. Azu meets her gaze, she licks her lips.

“Right, Sasha, you remember what we discussed?” Kiko says, Sasha nods. With a smile she brings her hand and brushes hair behind Sasha’s ear, leaning in to kiss her temple, “Now go be a good girl and get started yeah?”

“Ye-yes, Kiko,” she replies. Sasha comes to the bed and lays down next to Azu. They fit perfectly together. Sasha starts to suck all along her throat. Leaving teeth marks and faint teeth marks in their wake. Azu sighs and closes her eyes. She reaches up to bring Sasha’s head closer when-

“No touching for now. You lost that,” Kiko barks out. Sasha pauses her task and Azu drops her hand immediately. She lets out a whine, “Oh my darling you should’ve thought about that before the stunt you pulled,” Kiko berrats further.

“I’m-I’m sorry I just,” Azu whimpers as Sasha gets back to work now. Biting and sucking everywhere a little harder, making her whine and moan at the lack of friction.

In an instant she feels Kiko kissing her inner thigh, so lost in Sasha’s feeling she didn’t notice her go down. She leaves a soft, slow trail up and down each thigh, while pausing to leave a kiss on the fabric that still annoyingly covers her cunt. Azu squirm. Sasha holds down her stomach to keep her in place.

Kiko takes her fingers and pulls back the lacey fabric. She places a kiss just at the top of her opening and then looks up at Azu.

“No touching until I say, remember,” she says.

“Yes. I-I promise,” Azu replies.

“Good. Now. There’s something I want you to do for me while I eat you out. I believe it’ll make all of us happy,” Kiko continues.

“Anything,” Azu practically moans out. Sasha laughs as her kisses begin to turn soft and chaste against all parts of her face.

“In a moment Sasha is going to sit on your face, and you’re going to suck her dry. Does that sound okay,” she says.

“Yes. Absolutely,” she says. She looks at Sasha who’s looking at her with a smile. She kisses Azu and it’s sloppy but sweet.

“Good. Sasha?” Kiko says.

Sasha nods and gets to her knees. She swings around and straddles either side of Azu’s face. She positions herself perfectly and Azu refrains from starting immediately. She lets out a sigh that hits Sasha’s skin and makes her shiver. Azu smiles.

“Right,” Kiko says. She puts her head down and licks an all too quick lick up Azu’s opening, she freezes, “Begin,” she gives the order.

Sasha leans down and Azu greets her willingly. She starts sucking and licking any part she can easily reach. She lifts her head up as much as she can and Sasha grips the headboard in front of her. She lets out quiet whimpers of pleasure.

Slowly, Azu registers the light way Kiko sucks on her folds. She’s being deliberate and building up to something. She inserts her tongue just over Azu clit and she moans into Sasha. She tries to focus on her own task again and picks up the pace on Sasha, who’s started to grind her hips down further onto her face. Azu sighs and closes her eyes. She inserts her tongue and Sasha moans loud at that. She feels Kiko laugh into her and she gives a hard suck on her clit as a reward.

There’s a bliss that flows the three of them that’s nothing Azu’s ever experienced before. As she lays her taking all she can from Sasha she feels truly blessed and she’d greedily stay here for as long as her goddess would allow it.

Kiko’s picked up her own pace now as she pushes Azu’s legs more open. She buries her face deeper and licks and sucks all the way from one end to the other. Azu ruts and stutters her movements into Sasha. She wants to reach up and grab onto her thighs as she gets close, but she can’t. She still thinks this punishment was worth it from the moan Kiko made into her mouth alone.

Kiko comes up and fills the room with her sweet laugh, “you’re so close, baby,” she says.

Azu nods in response, too lost in the noises Sasha’s making because of her to separate her mouth from her.

“Do you want to touch her?” Kiko says.

She nods even harder as she gives Sasha’s clint another forceful suck.

Sasha gasps, “Kiko please. I-I’m, please let her touch me,” she says.

Kiko sits up and looks at the both of them. Azu slows down her pace as Sasha breathes heavily in and out.

Kiko leans back in and kisses along Azu’s inner thigh again. She bites hard at the skin there and Azu whimpers. No doubt that’ll leave a mark.

“Go ahead,” is all she says before she goes back down into her. 

Azu’s hands shoot up and immediately wrap around Sasha’s thighs, pulling her down further. Sasha arches her back downwards and grinds so hard onto her face.

She does her best to mirror Kiko’s rhythm but her mind goes fuzzy with every suck of her clit. She loses herself into Sasha and she moves her hands up to grip hard onto her hips as she comes. Sasha moans and brings one hand to grab hers with and she holds tight. Azu licks and sucks lazily but purposefully as she can feel her almost on the brink as well.

Kiko leaves gentle kisses all over Azu’s lower half as she waits for them to finish.

Sasha whips her head back and lets out a muted cry as Azu feels her come around her. She holds her steady, relishing in the feel of her skin as she feels her go limp on top of her.

After another moment Azu finally detaches herself and takes in a big breath. Sasha smiles sheepishly as she climbs down and lays beside Azu again. She smiles back and grabs her hand and kisses it.

Kiko stands and goes to the bathroom. She returns with two washcloths and a robe for Sasha. She waits as the two women clean themselves up. She leans down and kisses Azu on the top of her head. The same with Sasha.

The three women lay there now in silence. Azu’s in the middle. Sasha’s already dozed off and curled into her one side. Kiko is scratching her scalp, which is in turn making her fall asleep.

“Thank you, Kiko,” she says.

The woman laughs and uses her free hand to squeeze her bicep.

“Happy to help, darling,” she whispers.

The three sleep peacefully in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this sure was an experiment.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed ;)


End file.
